tronodevidrofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Dorian Havilliard
* Principezinho |titles = * Rei de Adarlan * Príncipe (anteriormente) |age = 21 |species = Humano |origin = Adarlan |father = Dorian Havilliard I † |mother = Georgina Havilliard |siblings = Hollin Havilliard (irmão) |ancestors = * Gavin Havilliard † * Elena Galathynius † * Brannon Gallathynius † |relatives = Roland Havilliard † (primo) |family = Casa Havilliard |partner = * Manon Bico Negro (amante) * Sorscha † (antiga amante) * Elise (antiga amante) * Rosamund (antiga amante) |allegiance = * Adarlan * Aelin Galathynius |statcollapse = off |status = Vivo |gender = Masculino |hair color = Preto |eye color = Azul safira |height = 1,83Altura dos personagens de ToG |gallery = :Categoria:Imagens de Dorian Havilliard }} O rei Dorian Havilliard é o filho primogênito de Georgina Havilliard e do falecido Rei de Adarlan. Ele também é irmão mais velho de Hollin Havilliard. História Trono de Vidro Aelin, se passando por Celaena Sardothien, Assassina de Adarlan, é enviada para se curvar diante de Dorian depois de ter sido recuperada das Minas de Sal de Endovier. Durante esse encontro, Dorian informa Celaena de seus planos para ela: seu pai resolveu fazer um torneio para determinar o novo campeão real de Adarlan, e ela deverá atuar como sua campeã e vencer o concurso. Se Celaena ganhar e servir o rei, terá sua liberdade concedida no final de seu contrato em seis anos. Como incentivo extra, Dorian se oferece para negociar com seu pai um contrato de quatro anos. Celaena fica relutante no início, mas acaba concordando depois de ouvir a proposta de Dorian e o verdadeiro prêmio da vitória. Dorian a libera das minas e a leva junto com ele para Forte da Fenda. Durante a progressão do Torneio, Dorian desenvolve uma amizade e, gradualmente, um relacionamento romântico com a assassina. No entanto, quando ela ganha o torneio de seu pai, ela logo termina com ele, pois acredita que o relacionamento deles não seria adequado, dadas as circunstâncias. Coroa da Meia-Noite O primo de Dorian, Roland, muda-se para Forte da Fenda para aceitar uma posição no Conselho Real. Dorian nutre um grande descontentamento por Roland, embora ele o trate com as formalidades necessárias. Ao dar-lhe um passeio pelo castelo e seus jardins, eles vêem Celaena e Chaol, que estão em sua corrida matinal. Ele apresenta Celaena para Roland como Lillian Gordaina. Quando Chaol se torna agressivo, Dorian reconhece os sinais e evita confrontos saindo com Roland. No jantar de boas vindas de Hollin, ele percebe o olhar que Celaena e Chaol trocam, e ele decide deixar Celaena ir embora. Em um baile em homenagem a Hollin, ele escapa da multidão por um breve período e espia Celaena e Chaol dançando no jardim. Ele sente uma pontada de ciúmes e tristeza enquanto os observa. Enquanto isso, Nehemia se aproxima dele e pergunta sobre Celaena; Dorian responde que ele a deixou ir. Nehemia, em seguida, aborda o assunto de Calaculla, uma vez que o conselho está debatendo se deve aumentar o número de escravos lá e Roland proibiu-a de participar. Ela implora para ele se opor ao plano, e enquanto Dorian odeia o plano, ele teme confrontar o pai dele. Antes de sair para se juntar à festa, Nehemia coloca um dedo no peito dele, dizendo-lhe que há um antigo poder dentro dele, e que quando ele acordar, ela o ajudará. Com isso, Dorian sente algum poder se agitar dentro dele, mas ele não entende a misteriosa mensagem de Nehemia. Na reunião do conselho, o plano para o campo de trabalho de Calaculla é discutido. A maioria do conselho apóia a ação sugerida; Dorian, no entanto, não. Lembrando o que Nehemia disse a ele, ele argumenta que os novos escravos precisarão de alojamentos. Quando Roland rebate que eles poderiam simplesmente construir mais estruturas ou usar alguns edifícios antigos, Dorian insiste veementemente que a maneira de refrear a rebelião não é através da opressão. Ele então sai da sala de conferência e vai até um corredor para se refrescar. Finalmente, em um corredor isolado, a raiva de Dorian se esvai e ele soca a parede. Ele fica estupefato quando a pedra se quebra sob o golpe e a janela próxima estilhaça, mas ele é deixado intocado; ele vomita em estado de choque. Depois disso, Dorian passa a maior parte do tempo explorando suas novas habilidades. Herdeira do Fogo Depois de se machucar enquanto usa sua magia, Dorian vai até os curandeiros e conhece uma jovem chamada Sorscha, que cura suas feridas. Ela fica desconfiada sobre seus ferimentos e ele diz a ela que ele é um portador de magia. Sorscha concorda em ajudá-lo a controlar sua magia. Logo eles desenvolvem um relacionamento romântico, mas infelizmente essa relação dura pouco e resulta em uma cadeia de eventos destrutivos, um dos quais o leva a ser possuído por um príncipe Valg, usando um colar de pedra de Wyrd, e Sorscha sendo decapitada por traição. Rainha das Sombras Dorian permanece preso em seu próprio corpo. Devido ao colar com a Pedra de Wyrd que foi colocado em seu pescoço pelo seu pai, um príncipe Valg conquistou o controle de todo o seu corpo. Aelin almeja matá-lo durante uma grande parte do tempo em que Dorian é escravizado. No entanto, quando Manon conhece Dorian, descobre que o Príncipe Valg ainda não assumiu controle absoluto de seu corpo e informa Aelin, levando-a a mudar de ideia e tentar salvá-lo. Dorian, com a ajuda de Aelin, acaba destruindo o príncipe Valg dentro dele e o colar, recuperando o controle de seu próprio corpo. Ele mata seu pai e destrói o castelo de vidro, desvelando o castelo de pedra abaixo dele, e é finalmente coroado rei de Adarlan. Império de Tempestades Depois que Adarlan é tomada, Dorian e Rowan Whitethorn viajam para baía da Caveira, onde encontram a armada, com excessão de Conall, Vaughan e Lorcan Salvaterre, e esperam por Aelin, Aedion e Lysandra. Depois, Aelin assegura que Dorian viaje com ela, Aedion, Lysandra, Gavriel, Fenrys e Rowan no navio. É onde Manon também chega depois de lutar com sua avó, a mãe Bico Negro. Elide e Lorcan também se juntam a eles em certo momento, e Elide explica que ela e Manon só sobreviveram por causa de Kaltain Rompier. Dorian sente vergonha de ter subestimado Kaltain, percebendo que ela mudou a maré da guerra dando a Elide uma chave de Wyrd e usando seu fogo de sombra para queimar um terço de Morath, matando-se no processo. Reino de Cinzas Dorian, Manon e o restante das Treze estão atrás das Crochans e, eventualmente, conseguem se reunir a elas. Depois que Dorian descobre que ele pode mudar de forma, ele entra em Morath, onde Maeve o encontra. No entanto, ele se oferece para se casar com ela, e ela o deixa viver, e até conta a história dele e tenta ajudá-lo a derrubar Erawan. Enquanto isso, Dorian estava montando uma armadilha e eventualmente deixou Maeve em uma Morath em colapso com Erawan. Ele se depara com Aelin e os outros e viaja com eles para Terassen. Enquanto estão perto de Endovier, Aelin e Dorian decidem forjar o Fecho. Entre os mundos, o antigo rei de Adarlan e pai de Dorian, o rei Dorian I toma o lugar de seu filho, pois ele não teria sobrevivido forjando o fecho. Assim, tanto Dorian quanto Aelin sobrevivem, embora Aelin tenha perdido seu corpo humano e a maioria de seus poderes de fogo, e a magia de Dorian não seja mais infinita. Quando eles chegam em Orynth, parece impossível vencer a batalha. E tudo piora ainda mais depois de Maeve e Erawan aparecerem. Aelin vai falar com eles sozinha, colocando-os um contra o outro. Essa distração é usada para sequestrar Erawan para dentro e deixar Yrene "curar" o Valg dentro dele. Dorian, ajudando Yrene unindo seu sangue, exige que Erawan diga o nome seu pai, uma vez que Erawan foi quem apagou a memória de todos. Equivocadamente, Erawan responde que o nome do rei "é mesmo que o dele" – Dorian. Ele continua explicando que seu pai relembrou seu nome uma vez: quando ele segurou Dorian pela primeira vez depois que ele nasceu. Depois de revelar isso, Erawan morre, no mesmo momento em que Aelin e seu cadre conseguem acabar com Maeve. Dias depois de sua vitória, Chaol, Yrene, Dorian e Manon estão conversando entre si; Yrene diz a Manon e Dorian para se casarem, ao qual Dorian queria se desculpar com Manon, mas Manon respondeu que "eles se veriam", deixando Dorian perplexo. Eventualmente, eles chegaram a uma solução: Manon vai reconstruir seu reino nos Desertos, não muito longe de Adarlan, e as outras bruxas poderiam se virar com ela estando longe, visitando Dorian, por um tempo. Uma semana depois da coroação de Aelin, todos eles deixam Orynth para retornar aos seus próprios reinos para reconstruí-los. Dorian parte com Chaol e Yrene para Adarlan. Personalidade Antes de conhecer Celaena, Dorian era um destruidor de corações e um fantoche de seu pai tirânico. Ele é uma espécie de "cortejador", mas com o passar do tempo, ele se afasta desse estilo de vida lascivo, recusando até mesmo um convite da festa de Aedion Ashryver. Dorian é compassivo e essa simpatia pelos outros aumenta com o tempo, especialmente depois de ver as péssimas condições de vida em Endovier. Essa compaixão, combinada com a indignação e a coragem, leva-o a enfrentar seu pai e muitos outros funcionários importantes do reino. Dorian também é brilhante, tendo uma mente curiosa e um amor pela leitura. Ele é perito em resolver problemas e procurar respostas para perguntas, mesmo que ninguém mais possa ou queira ajudar. Ele também possui uma grande lealdade e está constantemente se colocando em perigo para proteger seus amigos. Como Aelin, ele também gosta de ler livros, brincar com cachorros e lutar com espadas. Descrição Física Dorian é descrito como alto e magro, com cabelos preto-azulados. Seus olhos são de um azul safira que Celaena descreve como "impressionantes olhos azuis, da cor das águas dos países do sul". Dorian tem sobrancelhas escuras bem-feitas, e é muito bonito. Depois de ter removido o colar de Pedra de Wyrd, Dorian tem uma cicatriz no pescoço.Rainha das Sombras Poderes e Habilidades * '''Magia': Dorian possui uma habilidade mágica pura e poderosa. A magia de Dorian no início era um mistério, uma vez que ele era a única pessoa que tinha acesso às suas habilidades durante os dez anos que a magia desaparecera em Erilea. Mais tarde, descobriu-se que o pai de Dorian, o rei de Adarlan, foi a pessoa que baniu toda a magia exceto a sua própria, que foi estendida para Dorian e, como seu pai, ele tinha permissão para usá-la. Ele foi observado até agora usando força magicamente aprimorada, blindagem, criação de gelo, vento, fogo, detecção de mentiras e mãos mágicas. Ele também mostra a capacidade de ligar sua magia com os outros, mostrada quando Aelin retirou seu poder bruto e mais tarde quando Yrene Towers fundiu seu poder com o seu. * Força: A primeira vez que Dorian usa sua força aprimorada é, quando ele dá um soco na parede por raiva. A parede de pedra estilhaça sob seu soco e uma janela se quebra deixando estilhaços em todos os lugares, exceto em um círculo ao redor dele.Coroa da Meia-Noite * Escudo: Essa é a primeira vez que usa seu escudo. Ele também usa essa habilidade na batalha contra a armada de Maeve.Império de Tempestades * Gelo: A primeira vez que Dorian usa seu poder de gelo, é logo antes de Nehemia despertar sua magia. Depois de uma noite de pesadelos frios e se preocupando com seus amigos, Dorian acorda e olha para baixo, onde ele estava deitado e vê um leve contorno de gelo, quando ele se vira para olhar de novo, ele se foi. Dorian ajuda Chaol com um experimento sobre como destruir a torre do relógio e, finalmente, libertar a magia. Dorian congela uma torre que congelaria as outras e congela a tigela no meio delas. Mais tarde, Dorian expõe sua magia ao pai salvando a vida de Chaol de uma flecha e diz a ele para fugir. Dorian então mergulha a sala do trono no gelo, mas o pai de Dorian usa o poder da Chave de Wyrd e domina a magia de Dorian,Herdeira do Fogo transformando-o em um escravo Valg que usa magia fria de Dorian de maneira horrível. Tempos depois, Dorian luta contra Aelin com seu gelo e é libertado de seu colar, mas não antes de esfaquear Aelin com uma adaga de gelo.Rainha das Sombras Dorian exibe seu poder na Batalha em Baia da Caveira, congelando uma serpente alada adulta até a morte e então ele a despedaça. Dorian é um dos principais manejadores de magia que lutam contra o exército de ilken. Seu gelo encontra o fogo de Aelin e mata os Ilken em fuga. Em outra batalha, Dorian está lutando contra os feéricos da armada de Maeve com seu gelo e outras habilidades.Império de Tempestades O gelo se tornou a característica mágica mais icônica de Dorian. * Vento: Não se sabe que tipos de magia Dorian usou para destruir o Castelo de Vidro, mas supõe-se que ele usou o vento. Quando a corte está em Baia da caveira, Dorian acorda e uma brisa sopra na sala enquanto sua magia também desperta, isso mostra que Dorian também usa o poder do vento. * Fogo: O uso de fogo de Dorian é visto pela primeira vez quando Dorian entra no quarto de Manon sob seu navio. Ela acha que ele está andando segurando uma tocha, mas então percebe que Dorian está criando o fogo para si mesmo e está envolvendo sua mão sem queimá-lo. Mais tarde, na batalha contra a armada de Maeve, Dorian está lutando com gelo e fogo contra os soldados. * Detecção de Mentiras: Depois que o Cão de Caça diz a Manon sobre suas Treze, Dorian entra no quarto de Manon e diz a ela que ele sentiu a mentira. Várias outras vezes, Dorian menciona a sensação de uma mentira, no entanto, não se sabe se esta é sua magia ou a magia de Damaris, a Espada da Verdade, que ele carrega. Isto é visto mais tarde quando Manon declara que ela não conduziu as Dentes de Ferrp até as Crochans. Dorian, através de Damaris, sabia que isso era mentira. * Mãos Mágicas: No início, essa habilidade foi introduzida logo após a descoberta da morte da princesa Nehemia. Celeana Sardothien ataca Chaol em uma tentativa de matá-lo. Mas, em um momento de desespero, Dorian congela Celeana com suas mãos mágicas que são descritas como uma extensão de si mesmo e ele pode sentir tudo o que acontece com elas. Essas mãos são mencionadas novamente quando Manon cai de sua serpente alada, Abraxos, e Dorian pula na água para salvá-la. Quando ele a visita em seu quarto, Dorian flerta com ela e a provoca com suas mãos invisíveis. Quando o Cão de Caça de Erawan se encontra no quarto de Manon depois de tomar a forma de Fenrys, Dorian quebra seu pescoço com suas mãos invisíveis e o mata, impedindo-o de machucar Manon fisica e emocionalmente. * Metamorfose: Após interrogar e matar uma aranha estígia que possuía o poder da metamorfose adquirido através de uma troca por seda de aranha, Dorian experimenta suas habilidades de metamorfose. Ele começa pequeno, querendo que seus olhos fiquem castanhos. No entanto, ele tem muita dificuldade em mudar. Depois de algumas tentativas, ele consegue, mas a mudança está fora de controle. Depois de alguns dias, ele passa a dominá-la mudando pequenas partes de seu corpo. Ele pode se transformar em um corvo com bastante facilidade e logo passa a poder transformar todo o seu corpo de uma só vez. Como em um rato ou uma mulher. Enquanto forjava o Fecho com Aelin, ele usa muito de sua magia antes de Aelin o mandar de volta ao mundo deles. Dorian fica com sua magia enfraquecida e com um fundo definido. Relacionamentos Aelin Galathynius= Em Breve. |-|Chaol Westfall= Em Breve. |-|Sorscha= Em Breve. |-|Rei de Adarlan= Em Breve. |-|Georgina Havilliard= Em Breve. |-|Ligeirinha= Em Breve. |-|Manon Bico Negro= Em Breve. Aparições * A Lâmina da Assassina ** A Assassina e o Submundo * Trono de Vidro * Coroa da Meia-Noite * Herdeira do Fogo * Rainha das Sombras * Império de Tempestades * Torre do Alvorecer * Reino de Cinzas Galeria Dorian by PhantomRin 01, Ice.jpg Dorian by PhantomRin 02.jpg Dorian by Morgana0anagrom 01, Valg.jpg Dorian by Vivien Gintner 01, Valg.jpg Manorian by Morgana0anagrom 01.jpg Curiosidades * Na versão original Trono de Vidro, chamada Rainha de Vidro, o nome de família de Dorian era DeHavilliard. * Gavin Havilliard é o herói de Dorian. * Dorian cria cachorros. * Dorian roubou uma torta de frutas na cozinha do castelo quando tinha 11 anos, comeu tudo e ficou doente por um dia. * Alguns personagens observaram que o quarto de Dorian é muito desarrumado; Dorian afirma que é porque ele não quer que os servos mudem as coisas de lugar, tornando difícil encontrá-las novamente. * Dorian é o homem mascarado com quem Celaena dança antes de Sam ficar com ciúmes. * Quando ele era jovem, toda vez que Dorian se comportava mal, seus pais puniam-no, obrigando-o a ter aulas de dança. * Se Dorian existisse no mundo moderno seu livro favorito seria Alphabet of Thorn de Patricia A. McKillip. Referências en:Dorian Havilliard Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens de A Lâmina da Assassina Categoria:Personagens de Trono de Vidro Categoria:Personagens de Coroa da Meia-Noite Categoria:Personagens de Herdeira do Fogo Categoria:Personagens de Rainha das Sombras Categoria:Personagens de Império de Tempestades Categoria:Personagens de Reino de Cinzas Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Usuários de Magia Categoria:Moradores de Adarlan Categoria:Reis de Adarlan Categoria:Casa Havilliard